Love Hina in Pokemon!
by Narusegawa Naru
Summary: What happens when the Love Hina cast tries to put on a play about Pokemon?


Well this is my first fan fiction ^_^ I hope you all like it. Special thanks to my good friend Akal-Saris who edited it for me (and inspired me to write this) All Love Hina characters are owned by Ken Akamatsu ^_^  
  
Keitaro Urashima as Ash Ketchum  
  
Naru Narusegawa as Misty  
  
Kitsune Konno as Brock  
  
Kaolla Su as Pikachu  
  
Tama as Togepi  
  
Sara McDougal as Psyduck  
  
Shinobu as Vulpix  
  
Seta as Nurse Joy  
  
Haitani and Shirai as Challengers  
  
Haruka Urashima as Professor Oak  
  
Motoko Aoyama as Ash's Mom  
  
Mutsumi Otohime as Officer Jenny  
  
Kentaro as Narrator  
  
Kentaro sat restlessly behind the stage as he listened to the others argue about their roles. Motoko's voice suddenly rose above the others. "Why must I be Urashima's MOTHER? This role is disgraceful!" Motoko waved her bokken angrily as she fumed.  
  
A girl with long red hair in a side ponytail and two antennas walked up to Motoko. The girl was wearing short shorts suspenders and a white top. "At least you don't have to go around looking like this!"  
  
The little kids in the audience were screaming for the play to start. Keitaro walked toward the stage, followed by Naru and Kitsune.  
  
Kentaro sighed. "As usual I'm stuck as the STUPID NARRATOR!" Haruka, annoyed as it was by the play, threw a book at him and caused him to face fault. Kentaro winced from the floor as he began to narrate. "We find Ash Ketchum anxiously awaiting the chance to get his first Pokemon. He is so excited he slept in by accident."  
  
Ash sprinted toward Professor Oak's lab, hoping there were still some Pokemon left. Professor Oak turned as Ash arrived "Oi, Ash. I suppose you want a Pokemon…don't worry, there's still one left."  
  
Ash smiled gratefully. "Whew! Thanks Aunt- err Professor Oak."  
  
Professor Oak held out a "Pokeball." The ball began to twist and shake violently. Suddenly it fell out onto the ground and a Pikachu popped out. "BANANA!"  
  
Pikachu looked up joyfully. Ash whispered to it. "Its Pikachu, not banana."  
  
"DELICIOUS!" Naru sighed from backstage.  
  
"Mou…I have a bad feeling about this." Naru could tell this was going to be a disaster.  
  
Professor Oak pushed them out of his lab to where Officer Jenny awaited. "Ara, honey, did you wear your underwear?" Motoko ran onto the stage and pushed Mutsumi aside.  
  
"That's not your line! Uhh…erm….ah… Ashy…poo…please be careful." She ground her teeth. "And don't forget to…to…ARRGH!! I CAN'T DO THIS!!!" Kentaro sighed as Ash flew past him, a victim of Motoko's embarrassment.  
  
Kentaro continued to narrate. "Ash was walking down the dirt path looking for more Pokemon to capture, when he spotted an angry looking Pokemon! What will Ash do next?"  
  
"Hey!! I am NOT a Pokemon!" Misty walked out from behind a bush, looking extremely peeved. Ash looked at Misty…and down…and down…  
  
"Uhh Naru…the shorts…" Misty looked down. As she looked up, she noticed Ash rapidly developing a nosebleed. Ash's eyes widened as Mistly slowly developed a burning red glow. The red changed to yellow, white, blue, and four other colors as Naru's rage built up.  
  
"You perverted Ash!!!" Ash went flying into the nearest tree.  
  
Kentaro blinked at this. "Uhh Misty…you're not in this scene."  
  
"HUSH!" Su jumped on Misty. "ThunderBANANA!"  
  
Naru gulped as she tried to release herself. "Ano…Su…you say Pikachu…"  
  
Ash got up, impervious as ever. "I guess I caught A Narudramon!"  
  
Naru kicks him high into the air: "I am NOT a Pokemon!"  
  
Kentaro shook his head "I should have gotten Ash's part…. Hell, I'd be happy being a Pokemon…oh, right… the story…"  
  
"Ahem…Naru …err…Misty… and Ash were going to challenge Brock the fox-rock trainer." Ash looked at the tall building with a strange sense of forbidding. "Fox-rock…?"  
  
Pikachu jumped on him. "Food?"  
  
Misty grabbed Ash's bag and dragged him inside. "Shut up and move."  
  
They entered the stadium, and soon found a scantily-dressed girl holding a pokeball. "Saa…so, you've decided to challenge me…the great Fox-rock trainer!" Ash looked at Pikachu and pointed to the battle arena. "I choose you… Pikachu!!"  
  
Pikachu chose that moment to bite Ash's finger. "HUNGRY!"  
  
"OOOOW!!" Ash flailed around helplessly, and landed in Misty's chest. Misty raised her fist and flared at him, her hair standing on end.  
  
"You…Little…PERVERT!!!" Misty punched him through the wall.  
  
After Ash tottered back to his place next to Pikachu he tried a different command.  
  
"Go Pikachu…err Thunderwave!" Pikachu blinked and Ash sighed. "Thunderbanana…"  
  
"YEAH THUNDERBANANA!!! But wait…no Pokemon to fight…aaaw…"  
  
Brock smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot…Shino- I mean Vulpix…Attack…Rock-cooking thrower!"  
  
Vulpix looked confused. "ummm…okay…sorry, Kaolla-san…."  
  
She threw a pan accurately at Pikachu. "Itai!!" Pikachu looked angry.  
  
"THUNDERBANANA ANA!!!" She bit Vulpix hard and knocked her out.  
  
Misty sighed. "It's not like that…"  
  
Brock walked over. "Well I guess you get this then…the Fox Badge!"  
  
Ash took it and twirled around like a ballerina. "I won the Fox badge! Woohoo!!! Now for more Pokemon and the Johto League!"  
  
Misty tugged Ash's arm. "Uhh you mean the Pokemon League, right?"  
  
"Oh…yeah…right."  
  
  
  
Scene change!!  
  
  
  
Kentaro was eating sushi. "Ash, Misty and Brock, who decided to come along, meet Sara…I mean, Psyduck, on their journies. The irritable Pokemon decides to join Misty, much to Ash's dismay." The curtain opens to show the small group walking on a dirt path (as usual…)  
  
Psyduck was hitting Ash with her duck feet: "PSYBAKA!" Psyduck continued to beat up on the saddened Ash until they reached a Pokemon center.  
  
Brock poked Misty. "It seems that Ash needs more healing than the Pokemon do.." They walked in and met Nurse Joy.  
  
Brock got starry eyed and took his…her hand. "Nurse Joy, we should move away and live together forever!"  
  
Nurse Joy looked confused. "Kistune...I mean Brock…I never thought you felt that way…Okay, let's go!" They walked out arm and arm while Misty flailed her arms.  
  
"That's not how it goes!!!"  
  
Misty looked in the corner and saw a cute little Togepi trying to rewire the Pokemon center's system. "Kawaii!"  
  
The little Togepi decided to join them. "Myuu."  
  
"The two friends and their odd Pokemon finally reached the Pokemon League, meeting up with Officer Jenny-Mutsumi. Honestly, does anyone else notice how I have more lines than anyone else here? Better-written too, if you ask me." The curtain opens to reveal all of the human members of the party drinking tea with Jenny.  
  
"Ara-ara… so you want to join the..ano…what was it…?  
  
"THE POKEMON LEAGUE!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Ara-ara right…here's your patch…you two will be challenging Haitani and Shirai!" Jenny smiled and gave them both a light kiss, leaving a small imprint reminiscent of a Pokemon patch on each cheek.  
  
Ash blinks. "Us BOTH? Me fight alongside this violent girl-" Naru punches him upside the head.  
  
"I am NOT violent!! I am quiet and demure!"  
  
Mutsumi smiled. "I heard that if two people fight in a Pokemon challenge and win, they will always be happy."  
  
Ash blinked. "Never heard that- "  
  
Misty punches him yet again. "BECAUSE THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN!"  
  
Haitani looked out at the two quarrelling trainers. "OI! Are we going to fight or not? It's your turn, you know!!"  
  
The two looked up. "Yes!"  
  
The battle arena was set up; Pikachu and Psyduck were ready to fight. Jenny gave the signal.  
  
"Ready, set, fight!!" Haitani and Shirai pulled out pokeballs. Haitani then scratched his head.  
  
"Oh right…we don't HAVE Pokemon…GO US!" They jumped into the ring.  
  
"Oh boy. PSYDUCK SUPERSONIC!" Psyduck violently kicked Ash.  
  
"No, not that moron! THOSE MORONS!" Misty pointed at Haitini and Shirai, who were beating Ash up. Pikachu nibbled on a banana, fascinated. Ash managed to gasp out a command.  
  
"Pikachu! Use ThunderFood! PLEASE!!" Both Pokemon attacked Haitani and Shirai. Su's kick knocked Shirai unconscious as Sara kicked at Haitini. Miraculously, he ducked and Sara flew backstage with a loud crash.  
  
From backstage, Motoko's voice rang out. "Zak Kuu Sen!!" Haitini was suddenly knocked out of the arena.  
  
Ash and Misty smiled at each other. Ash spoke first. "We won….I wonder if the myth's true... will we be happy together…forever…?" Ash smiled.  
  
Misty punched him away and stomped offstage after taking the trophy. "Don't get mushy now!"  
  
Su leaped to the front of the stage gleefully.  
  
"PIKACHU!!! PIKA PIKA CHUUUU!!!!"  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
